Dangerous Love
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: [AU Sasu x Saku story] She a doctor, and he was a gangster. Their worlds collided with each other. Can they work out there difference in the end. A forbidden love because who they are. Can their dangerous love conquer it all.
1. Chapter 1: Separate Worlds

Dangerous Love

By: E-chan

Author's Notes: I do not own Naruto, so please do not sue me.

This is my first Naruto Fanfic, I usually just read them, but I thought to myself that I should get off my lazy ass and make one of my own.

Please forgive me if you see any miss-spelled or wrong grammar, I am looking for a beta-reader to help me, please e-mail me at echan underscore hidaka at yahoo. com or leave me a review telling me you want to be my beta-reader plus your e-mail along.

This story loosely based on a k-drama called Lovers. Its one of my favorite dramas, you guys should check it out.

I guess you can call it a Yakuza story.

---

Genre - Action/ Drama/ Romance

Setting: Alternative Universe

Rating: Mature

---

The N/A by the characters name mean I do not want to expose the role they are going to play or I haven't really decide if I should put them in the story. In time their purpose will be shown.

Characters:

Sakura Haruno - 23-year-old, Doctor

Sasuke Uchiha - 24-year-old, Top of the line gangster

Sai - 24-year-old

Miki Ochi - 22-year-old (made up character)

Saki Takashi- N/A (made up character)

Adrianna Yamato - Sakura's other Boss (will be her ex-boss, also made-up character)

Karin - 23-year-old

Suigetsu- N/A

Juugo - N/A

Itachi Uchiha - 27-year-old, Sasuke's brother & Advisor

Naruto Uzumaki - 23-year-old, Sasuke's Right-hand man

Shikamaru Nara - 21-year-old, Sasuke's Left-hand man

Ino Yamanaka - 23-year-old, Sakura's roommate & secretary

Tsunade - Sakura's Boss

Kakashi - N/A

Jiraiya - N/A

Fuguku Uchiha - Itachi & Sasuke's father

Mikato Uchiha - Sasuke & Itachi's mother

Sayuri Uchiha - Fuguku's current wife

Hinata Huugya - 21-year-old

Hanabi Huugya - 18-year-old

Neji Huugya - 24-year-old

Tenten - 23-year-old

Madara Uchiha - N/A

Orochimaru - N/A

Deidara - N/A

Tobi - N/A

Pain (Nagato) - N/A

---

"_Still, I rise" - **Maya Angelo**_

Chapter One: Separate Worlds

Tokyo

A gentleman about 6'2"dressed all in black matching his soul-searching onyx eyes and raven chicken hairstyle adjusting his blood red tie in front of a full length mirror with a deadly smirk on his face and a toothpick pressed against his smirked lips. "Hn," he roughly sighed. To his left stood his left-hand man about 6'0" in a similar suit, but with a blue and black strip tie, raven pineapple hairstyle and onyx eyes filled with boredom. And to the right of him was his right-hand man about 6'4" also dressed alike but his tie was black with orange pinstriped, his hair was so bright like the sun as if it can blind you at times depending how the light hits it, endless ocean blue eyes, and his trademark that made him standout more was his scars like whisker on each cheeks. The soul-searching onyx eyes looked at his left-hand man who seem bored but he knew that's the personality that his left-hand man had, "When is the first meeting?" he asked him. His left-hand man snapped out of his dazed like dream and stared at his boss. He cleared his throat.

"With President Dai from Yamaha Inc," he said nonchalantly to his boss.

"Hn, okay let's get this going," the boss replied as he ran his hand through his spiky hairstyle and walking away from the full-lengthen mirror.

"Yes, Boss!" replied his left-hand man. They walked towards the door, but they were missing someone, and he was busy staring at himself in the mirror.

"I have to say I look pretty hot today, don't you think Shika-kun," he asked the pineapple haircut.

"Stop calling me that Naruto," he said kind of irritated at the little nickname the blonde hair has giving him.

"But I think its cute 'Shika-kun," Naruto teased. Their boss watched out of annoyance. '_When will he grow up…_' he thought, so he decided to flick his toothpick at the blonde. "Ouch," the blonde said. The blonde looked his annoyed boss's face.

"Dobe! Stop playin' around, let's get on with what we have to do," he said nonchalantly. "Let's go Shikamaru," he motioned his left-hand man. "And one more thing Naruto, stop staring at yourself before you break the mirror."

"Why you….TEME!" he growled out. "My wife thinks differently."

"I am not your wife Naruto plus I do not swing that way, I wonder how Hina-chan fell in love with a dobe like you," he sarcastically said to his companionship.

"Shut-up, Sasuke-teme! You are just jealous!" Naruto snap back.

"Hn," he replied at his blonde right-hand man; Naruto they liked to call him. His smirked grew a little wider; he loved to ruffle up his blonde comrade.

"That's always your respond Sasu, whatever!" Naruto said kind of irritated. Naruto looked into a connecting room to the room where Shika-kun, Sasuke-teme and him standing in at the moment. He motioned with his right hand to the group of other guys in regular black suit and tie to follow him and their boss. "Alright boys, you would follow the signal that Sasuke-sama gives when its time," he told the group.

"Yes, sir!" they all responded. The blonde grin happily, today was going to be a good day, he just had a feeling. And all of them followed their fearless leader out of the door.

---

Shibuya

She blew her pink bangs out of her face in frustration again, she swear she needed to get this door fix. She needed to get to work and now her apartment door won't lock. "Ugh, piece of shit lock on my apartment door," she swore. She heard another door open and little beeping noises. She turned her head, it was her neighbor who she never social with leaving her apartment too. Her neighbor was dress in those big fashion named clothes, she watched her neighbor walked away, listening to her high heels clicking against the cement floor. Her neighbor was breathe-taking beauty, tall, and a peach skin tone, short black bobby hair style and it screamed I am a model type. But she didn't know really what was her neighbor was about, not even her name. It was kind of sad they have been living next to each other for so long they never became acquaintances.

She shook her head, back into more important issues, her fucking door. Her damn door was irritating her by the minute. She knew her boss was going to get on her case if she came late. Then she finally heard her door making a clicking sound. '_It locked, YES!_' she thought. '_Note to self buy a new lock for door._' She straightens out her white London Fog trench coat. Her neighbor may look fantastic or drop gorgeous, but she wasn't that bad either herself. She fixed her shoulder lengthen cotton-candy-pink hair and adjusted her Juicy Couture glasses that covered her striking emerald green eyes that everyone adored. Even though, her neighbor was tall she only stood at 5'3", but her legs made-up for her shortness. She had to die for legs. She had snowy white peach complexion and a cute little noise. She didn't believe she was what guys label a hottie; she thinks she falls in cuter category. She looked at her watch; she had twenty minutes to get to the office. '_Crap_' she thought. She doesn't like being rushed or late to work. She started to run in her Steve Madden bright red loucee shoes to the elevator, luckily she was able to get in with just pressing the button once, waiting to get to the parking garage. She exited the elevator and ran towards her apple green Jetta Beetle Convertible, turning it on and getting out of the parking garage.

---

Somewhere in Tokyo

He swayed his head to the left then to the right. He heard it crack. '_That felt good' _he sighed to himself. The car opened making him glare at the bright light, putting his right palm out that give his right-hand man to hand a pair of sunglasses. He adjusted his Polarized Crosshair Oakley's and had a smug look on his face, his eyes scan throughout the golf field. '_Ah, there are my targets_.' He stepped out of the car and his subordinates followed closely behind him.

"Mr. Yamaha is small production company who is in debt, Sasuke-sama," Naruto informed him. Sasuke nod his head in acknowledgement that he was listening to the dobe.

"Okay, let's get this done quickly," he instructed walking to the gentlemen on the golf course. The gentlemen heard the commotion and saw that they were heading their way. They stay rooted unable to move or wanting to get away. They were just in awestruck. Sasuke bow his head. "Hello, President Dai, as you know I heard to collect for Uchiha Company," he said politely, but stern.

"You, arrogant kid! Why should I listen to you?" President Dai snap back. Sasuke glared at the old man and his advisor. "I would never give up my money to the yakuza that are known for getting the money the dirty way." The president kept yapping his mouth off. Sasuke motioned one of his men to grab the president's advisor, and then told Naruto with his eyes to show President Dai we mean business. Naruto roughly pulled on the president's advisor's top and landed a quick punch to the gut. The president eyes widen in shock. "Stop!" the president shouted. Sasuke looked at the president with eyes that could kill. "Please."

"I do not like repeating myself, but I will say it again, I am here to collect for Uchiha Company," Sasuke told the president of Dai Film Company. Sasuke signal Shikamaru to bring out the papers and let President Dai sign it. Shikamaru took out the contract from his suit jacket and gesture the president to sign it. "I'm glad you see it my way because I do not want take farther action that I alright had." he mention to the president. The president just mildly shook his head in agreement as he sign the contract. Shikamaru bow to the president.

"Thank you, President Dai," he told the old man. Naruto indicated the other man to let go of the advisor. "I will see you until next time," Sasuke bow and Naruto followed his leader gesture.

---

A place in Shibuya

She walked through the doors. "Good Morning Mrs. Haruno," said a cheery voice. She eyed her secretary, her secretary had amazing electric blue eyes, and she had long platinum blonde hair pass her hips and vibrant color eye shadow. She had to say her secretary was dressed fashionable today; in the latest fall edition of Prada shoes-- black Naplak Spike Pump, purple Juicy Couture Turtleneck Top; Dressage, and she had a dash of women's' Cool Water perfume.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ino, you don't have to be so formal with me," she told her secretary opening her office door.

"I'm sorry Sakura, it's just a habit." Ino responded and bow her head in respect.

"What time is my first appointment?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino looked down to her appointment book in her hand.

"Uh, 10 o'clock Sakura," her secretary told her. Ino walked away knowing her boss would want her coffee, so she decide to go and her coffee for her. Sakura took off her coat and open a cabinet; pulling out a long sleeve green scrub top to cover her designer top. "Here your coffee," Ino informed her coming back to the office; Ino placed her boss's coffee on the office table. She watched her boss slip the scrub top on. She had to agree with her boss's taste in fashion: a rouge petite shawl collar sweater Banana Republic top, a nice tailored Banana Republic petite wool pinstriped gray skirt with her Steve Madden shoes. Ino observed Sakura as she kicked off her shoes and began to put the green bottom scrubs that she took out of the cabinet over her skirt then taking a pair of socks and slip them on, and lastly a pair of white Nike sneakers. Sakura finish her change with rolling her pink locks into a messy bum. '_Sakura, is really pretty, why isn't dating anyone._' Ino thought to herself.

"Ino, you know it's not proper to stare," Sakura said looking at her secretary who had a look of stupefied.

"What are you talking about? I was not!" Ino said defensively. Sakura giggled at her secretary.

"Thanks Ino, for the coffee," Sakura told Ino. "Now, don't you have something else to say or do? Or are you just going to stand in my office staring at me?" she asking in a teasing voice. Ino give her a fluster look and walked out of her office in a little annoyance. '_Man, Ino is easy to tease at times._' She thought to herself, smiling.

---

_She was dancing the night away, careless and tempting the world with her moves. Her hips sway back and forth moving with the music playing in the background. Her laughter filled the area as she walked to the bar. "One Sex on Beach please," she said as voice was a melody itself. The bartender passed her drink, she put twelve dollars down, and five was the bartender tip._

"_Thank You," the bartender said, all she did was waved her hand and walked into massive crowd of people sipping on her drink. As she swerves around bodies, until her cup became empty, she placed her empty cup on a table and made her way to the dance floor once more._

_Her body moved fluidly matching the music on the dance floor as if she was hypnotized. That she barely noticed an arm wrapped around her petite waist and moved with her. She could tell their body was moving in sync like as if they belong together. The person who had their arm wrapped around her twirled her, so now she was looking up into pierced onyx eyes that made her weak. "Oh," she gasped. The next thing she knew she was engulfed in a passionate and powerful kiss that left her breathless that she didn't know if it was a dream anymore. _

"Sakura?" Sakura snapped out dream like dazed and now was looking up at a pair of electric blue eyes. "Are you there?" Ino asked her.

"Yeah," Sakura told her secretary still somewhat reminiscing about her unforgettable memory with that strange in her adolescent years.

"Well I have calling out to you for the last ten minutes, but you seem like you were in your own little world," Ino said to her.

"I was remembering something," she responded.

"Remembering what?" Ino asked.

"An old memory," she said softly.

"What did you say?" Ino questioned her.

"Nothing," she quickly responded. Ino looked at her boss with a displease expression. _'What are you hiding Sakura.'_

"Ok whatever, your 10 o'clock appointment with Mrs. Taka should be here shortly." Ino informed her. Sakura stood up from her desk and walked into the waiting room.

---

"Okay, Mrs. Taka please do not put any make-up for three weeks then after we will see how the results are and I can tell you when you allow to apply make-up again.," Sakura instructed her patient.

"Yes, Dr. Haruno," said her patient.

"You'll be able leave in a couple hours; do you have someone picking you?" Sakura asked Mrs. Taka.

"Yes, Dr. Haruno," Mrs. Taka replied.

"Ok, I'll leave to let you rest up before your ride comes here to pick you up," she told Mrs. Taka." Sakura walked out of the patient's room. _'Why is everyone so into looking beautiful? Did they forget beauty is within?_'

---

_He twirled her around and now was faced to her, onyx met the most beautiful eyes; they were sparkling with life emerald green eyes. It took his breath away. He had to steal a kiss from her. That kiss wanted him to led it to more things, she was so breathless that he couldn't wait to make her his for the night. Their bodies pressed against each other and each movement screamed ecstasy. His hands moved all over body as if it memorizing it, he couldn't help it; he needed to touch her, everything about her was perfect. "Can I call you mine?" he whispered into her ear. She gasped at the request. He took another chance to steal a kiss from her. He wrapped her arms tightly around her and deepen the kiss._

"Teme! Let's go drinking," his loud mouth comrade interrupted his thoughts. He was daydreaming about her again. He shook his head hoping to clear out the daydream.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled looking at the blonde.

"You are the one that was spacing out," Naruto pointed out.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snap back.

"Why don't you both zip it , I can't think or sleep with you two bickering," a lazy tone said shifting in annoyance in his seat.

"What! Shika-kun, its teme's fault," Naruto tried to defend himself.

"Hn," he said in frustration as he continue to watch the scenery pass by.

---

To be continued…

**Preview for the next chapter:**

She walked in with her secretary to her office; someone was already waiting for her. "Sakura, this is Mrs. Uchiha," Ino informed. Sakura nod her acknowledgement. Mrs. Uchiha looked like she was in late forties to fifties. She was dressed in a nice tailored women's suits from the Ralph Lauren collection. She had nice dark brown eyes almost looking black, her ebony hair was pinned up by a nice pearl clip and great bone structure. Sakura analyzed Mrs. Uchiha within minutes she enter her office. She was decked out the most expensive jewelry. This lady was definitely rich.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha, what pleasure do I have you coming here and visiting me?" Sakura asked as she seat into her chair. She motioned Ino to leave the room.

"Would you like some coffee Mrs. Uchiha?" Ino said before opening the door to leave.

"No, thank you," Mrs. Uchiha replied politely. Ino took this opportunity to leave the office.

"So, what can I do for you Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura asked again.

"I heard you were the best plastic surgeon in Japan," Mrs. Uchiha told her.

"Yes, but why? You are already beautiful," Sakura returned.

"Well I want…" Mrs. Uchiha started.

"You, didn't come here for a surgery, so what is it?" Sakura cut her off.

"Okay, you caught me Dr. Haruno, or should I say Sakura," Mrs. Uchiha said sweetly. "I had a party last week, and some college friends were going off on how they children were going out with doctors and all."

"Uh huh, so what does this have to do with me?" Sakura questioned.

"Well I kind of fib that you were my daughter-in-law to be," Mrs. Uchiha told her.

"What!" she shouted.

"I know, please Sakura can you do me a favor and go out on date with my son just once," Mrs. Uchiha pled her. Her green eyes looked at the desperate eyes of Mrs. Uchiha. "To see how my son is."

"Fine," Sakura said just to get her out of her hair.

"Oh! Thank you!" Mrs. Uchiha praised her. "I will see on Thursday for shopping."

"What?" Sakura replied.

"Oh your date will be this Friday by the way," Mrs. Uchiha informed, "I will see you soon." Sakura watched Mrs. Uchiha closed the door.

"Great," she sighed. She semi-banged her head on the desk. "What did I get myself into," she mutter to herself.

---

Author's Notes:

I do not own Naruto.

I hope you guys like the chapter, and please review so I know I can continue. Please forgive my grammar mistakes. This the unedited version till I get a beta-reader.

**Notes (fashion):**

These are my taste what I think would good on the characters.

Oakley - Polarized Crosshair- $195.00 (http// www. oakley. com /)

London Fog - London Fog Long Wool Blend Coat (white) - $198.00 ( http:// shop .Nordstrom .com/ S / 2944451?Category&SearchTrue&SearchTypekeywordsearch&keywordlondon+fog+in+All+Categories&originsearch results )

Steve Madden - LOUCEE (bright red) - $89.95 (http:// www. stevemadden. com)

Prada - NAPLAK SPIKE PUMP (black)- $550.00 (http:// www. saksfifthavenue. com / Entry. Jsp)

Juicy Couture - Juicy Couture Turtleneck Top, Dressage (purple) 'not available on site anymore' - $98.00 (http// www. juicycouture. com /)

Banana Republic - petite Shawl Collar Sweater (rouge) - $68.00 (http// www. bananarepublic. com /)

Banana Republic - petite Wool Pinstriped Skirt (gray) - $78.00 (http// www. bananarepublic. com /)


	2. Chapter 2: Today is Interesting

Dangerous Love

By: E-chan

Author's Notes: I do not own Naruto, so please do not sue me.

This is my first Naruto Fanfic, I usually just read them, but I thought to myself that I should get off my lazy ass and make one of my own.

_Please forgive me if you see any miss-spelled or wrong grammar, I am looking for a beta-reader to help me, please e-mail me at echan underscore hidaka at yahoo. com or leave me a review telling me you want to be my beta-reader plus your e-mail along._

This story loosely based on a k-drama called _**Lovers**_. Its one of my favorite dramas, you guys should check it out.

I guess you can call it a _**Yakuza **_story.

---

**Genre - Action/ Drama/ Romance**

**Setting: Alternative Universe**

**Rating: Mature**

---

The N/A by the characters name mean I do not want to expose the role they are going to play or I haven't really decide if I should put them in the story. In time their purpose will be shown.

Characters:

Sakura Haruno - 23-year-old, Doctor

Sasuke Uchiha - 24-year-old, Top of the line gangster

Sai - 24-year-old

Miki Ochi - 22-year-old (made up character)

Saki Takashi- N/A (made up character)

Adrianna Yamato - Sakura's other Boss (will be her ex-boss, also made-up character)

Karin - 23-year-old

Suigetsu- N/A

Juugo - N/A

Itachi Uchiha - 27-year-old, Sasuke's brother & Advisor

Naruto Uzumaki - 23-year-old, Sasuke's Right-hand man

Shikamaru Nara - 21-year-old, Sasuke's Left-hand man

Ino Yamanaka - 23-year-old, Sakura's roommate & secretary

Tsunade - Sakura's Boss

Kakashi - N/A

Jiraiya - N/A

Fugaku Uchiha - Itachi & Sasuke's father

Mikato Uchiha - Sasuke & Itachi's mother

Sayuri Uchiha - Fugaku's current wife

Hinata Huugya - 21-year-old

Hanabi Huugya - 18-year-old

Neji Huugya - 24-year-old

Tenten - 23-year-old

Madara Uchiha - N/A

Orochimaru - N/A

Deidara - N/A

Tobi (Obito) - N/A

Pain (Nagato) - N/A

Kabuto Yakushi - N/A

---

"_The essence of romantic love is not the company of a lover but the pursuit." - __**Andrew Sullivan**_

Chapter Two: Today is Interesting

Somewhere…

A young man and a young lady in the hot tub filled with bubbles goofing around. She blew a handful of bubbles into his face. She laughed, she couldn't help it because they way he looked at her. '_She thinks it's funny huh?' _The young man thought to himself. '_Well think again my little beauty.' _He sneakily wrapped his arms around her, so he had secure hold on her and began to tickle her. "Stop that, that tickles, stops," she laughed.

"But what if I don't want to?" he huskily whispered in her ear. Her laughter filled his ears. "Why should I when I can listen to your beautiful laughter." She looked at him with a striking smile.

"Really," she said quietly.

"Yes," he said as he place butterfly kisses against her neck. Her laughter turned into giggles then into soft sighs. A cellphone started to ring off a melody in the background.

"Shouldn't you get that?" she sighed.

"Nah, I'll just let it ring," he replied.

"Okay," she laughed as she let him continue the magic he was working on her. He untied her bikini top. "Oh," she whimpered. The phone was still ringing and was forgotten by the two lovers. On the screen of the phone it said, 'MOTHER.'

---

She walked in with her secretary to her office; someone was already waiting for her. "Sakura, this is Mrs. Uchiha," Ino informed. Sakura nod her acknowledgement. Mrs. Uchiha looked like she was in late forties to fifties. She was dressed in nice tailored women's suits from the Ralph Lauren collection. She had nice dark brown eyes almost looking black; her ebony hair was pinned up by a nice pearl clip and great bone structure. Sakura analyzed Mrs. Uchiha within minutes she enter her office. She was decked out the most expensive jewelry. This lady was definitely rich.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha, what pleasure do I have you coming here and visiting me?" Sakura asked as her seat into her chair. She motioned Ino to leave the room.

"Would you like some coffee Mrs. Uchiha?" Ino said before opening the door to leave.

"No, thank you," Mrs. Uchiha replied politely. Ino took this opportunity to leave the office.

"So, what can I do for you Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura asked again.

"I heard you were the best plastic surgeon in Japan," Mrs. Uchiha told her.

"Yes, but why? You are already beautiful," Sakura returned.

"Well I want…" Mrs. Uchiha started.

"You, didn't come here for a surgery, so what is it?" Sakura cut her off.

"Okay, you caught me Dr. Haruno, or should I say Sakura," Mrs. Uchiha said sweetly. "I had a party last week, and some college friends were going off on how they children were going out with doctors and all."

"Uh huh, so what does this have to do with me?" Sakura questioned.

"Well I kind of fib that you were my daughter-in-law to be," Mrs. Uchiha told her.

"What!" she shouted.

"I know, please Sakura can you do me a favor and go out on date with my son just once," Mrs. Uchiha pled her. Her green eyes looked at the desperate eyes of Mrs. Uchiha. "To see how my son is."

"Fine," Sakura said just to get her out of her hair.

"Oh! Thank you!" Mrs. Uchiha praised her. "I will see on Thursday for shopping."

"What?" Sakura replied.

"Oh your date will be this Friday by the way," Mrs. Uchiha informed, "I will see you soon." Sakura watched Mrs. Uchiha closed the door.

"Great," she sighed, she semi-banged her head on the desk. "What did I get myself into," she muttered to herself.

---

Tokyo

The car entered the big compound, he felt so foreign coming here even though this was his home. The car stop in front and one of his men open the door for him. He slowly got out of car. "Teme," he turned to face his blonde companion. "I'm always at awe coming here."

"So," he retorted.

"So, this place is so huge that I'm struck by its beauty all the time," Naruto replied. The house was like old traditional Japanese house. It was like a palace, a home by the sea. You can hear the ocean's waves crashing in and out. The front area were a field of cherry blossom trees, sparrows chirping loudly, servants were swiping the yard; the place was astounding, it was like a fairytale palace that seems untouchable.

"Welcome home Sasuke-sama," a servant came up to him and bow to him. Another car came rolling up the entrance. Sasuke recognized the car, it was a person who he despised half his life, this person ruin his family. It was her fault, and he never forgiven his father. The door opened, she came out; he glared at her.

"Oh, Sasuke, you are home?" she said somewhat spiteful. His hand curled into a fist, he was getting irritated by the minute. "Didn't know you where suppose to be here," she belittled him. Naruto saw this was not going to go anywhere; he needed to get Sasuke out of there before Sasuke would something he'll regret.

"Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama is waiting for us, we should get into the house," Naruto said hoping to break the tension. He understood Sasuke pain. She was the reason that he somewhat loathe his father. Sasuke's father broke the family by taking up a mistress and making her his new wife. That left Sasuke's mother heartbroken. What was worst was the mistress now wife was pregnant and had the kid, at the time his mother found out the mistress. The kid was Sasuke's age now. Sasuke's mother would cry; of course Sasuke didn't know about that because he was a baby at the time when it happens. But his brother Itachi told him when Sasuke got old enough to understand why their parents weren't together and live in different homes. Every time Sasuke runs into that lady it makes him filled with hatred. It made him so out of control.

"Hn," he responded.

Sasuke started too walked up the stairs. "Sasuke," she said making him stop. "I know you heard from my son, so can you pass him a message since he doesn't want to answer my phone calls." He made sure she was done and continue his way to entrance of his home.

"That spoiled brat," she said under her breathe.

"Ahem, what?" Naruto asked her. She forgot she was surrounded by Sasuke's men that she slips in front of them.

"Nothing!" she said quickly and hurried herself to another entrance of the house. The servants bow in respect at the lady of the house.

"I would be careful what you say Mrs. Uchiha. You may have the last name, but it doesn't mean we are loyal to you," Naruto said roughly.

"Naruto, you shouldn't threaten Mrs. Uchiha," Shikamaru spoke up as they watched Mrs. Uchiha disappear in the distance.

"I don't like her," he pouted.

"I know," Shikamaru agreeing with him. '_What was Fugaku-sama thinking?_' "I'll see you later Naruto, I got to do something for Sasuke-sama."

"Okay," Naruto replied watching Shikamaru getting in the car and driving off.

---

He walked into a small café with a big box to his right, "Welcome sir," a server greeted him. He bowed his a little and allowed the server to sit him next to a window. "What can I get for you?" the server asked him.

"Jasmine Tea with a touch of honey," he told the server. "Oh also can you tell Ms. Ochi I'm here too, I need to give her something personally."

"Yes, Sir," said the server; left to get his order and tell the owner there was someone here for her.

He was staring outside of the window and people watching. "Shika-kun," her voice called out to him. He looked up and was faced with the owner of the café.

He quickly stood up and bowed, "Hi, Miki-chan," he greeted her. She smiled at him. He liked her when she was smiling because he could see her blue eyes light up. She was about 5' 7"; she was dressed in a Nanette Lepore "Spellbinding" Frock Dress, with black stockings, Michael Kors "Astor" Leather Slouch Boots and navy flower hair pin placed nicely on her short black bobby hairstyle. She had light make-up with a nice touch of simmering pink lipstick. He motion her to take a seat, after she took her sit; he did the same thing on the opposite side.

"Here sir, your jasmine tea with honey," the server said placing the tea in front of him.

"Thank you," he took a sip of his tea. He handed the server a tip and the server walked away from the table. "This is from Sasuke-sama," he placed the box next to her and open the big box, it was dozen red roses laying within the box. She just looked at it.

"Thanks Shika-kun, but I don't want them," she told him. "If this his way of saying of I'm sorry I don't want it." She stood up.

"But," he started.

"No, Shika-kun, I don't want it," she stop him, "Please," she begged. Shikamaru knew he was fighting an endless battle, so he took this queue to leave. He left the roses on the table, all he was doing what Sasuke told him to do. "I'm sorry," she said it to late, he was already gone.

---

_She stirred in her sleep, she felt constricted. She groaned and began to blink her eyes open trying to shake off the sleepiness. She moved a little, and she heard a soft moan. That wasn't coming from her. 'Wait, why do I feel warm?' her brain was registering her thoughts. She look under the covers; there was an arm securely tight around her waist that wasn't her. Her body was tangle up with someone else, and she really couldn't recall what happen. She followed the arm, it belong to a young man. She gasped at the sight. He was breath-taking. He had the most content look on his face. She reached out almost to scared to touch, to wake him up from his slumber, he just looked so beautiful with his baby face. In the end she end up pulling back her hand. So she careful untangled herself with him. He moaned and moved as it was seeking the warm that was taken away from him._

She shook her head, her office phone was ringing. She was daydreaming again and she didn't know how long her phone was ringing. She picked her phone, "Yes," she answered.

"Sakura, Mrs. Aki here for her appointment," Ino informed her.

"Okay, thanks Ino, can you please send her in," she instructed her.

"Yes, Dr. Haruno," Ino replied. Her office doors open, the new patient entered. Sakura notion the new patient to take a seat. She looked at the young lady in front of her. She was another beauty ruining her true beauty that god has given her with something superficial. '_Why?' _She thought herself. '_You're the one that enter into this field since you didn't want people lives in your hands. You, wanted your operations quick, simple and clean, so don't complain.'_

"Hello, Ms. Aki," she said looking down at the information sheet that was provide for her. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like you make my nose smaller," Ms. Aki told her. Sakura nodded her head and wrote little notes on the paper.

"One question," Sakura said.

"Yes?" Ms. Aki questioned.

"Why do you want this operation?" Sakura asked. Unknown to Sakura her boss was on the other side of the door listening to the converse.

"She doing it again, how is this clinic going to make money if she keeps turning down jobs," her boss whispered to herself. She had lovely brown pass the shoulder length hair with blonde streaks. She was dressed Ralph Lauren clothing: a gray short-sleeved cable sweater, Fireside tuxedo pants and Maxwell Crocodile heels.

"Ms. Adrianna, what are you doing looming over Dr. Sakura's door?" This made her jump in surprise, she blinked her hazel eyes as she turned around and was face to face with Ino, Sakura's personal secretary standing right behind her. "Ms. Yamato?"

"Oh, nothing," she quickly replied.

"Nothing?" Ino questioned, "Are you sure? It looks like you were listening. Why?"

"She scaring the customers again," Ms. Adrianna stated.

"Really? Not again," Ino pouted.

"Yes, at this rate we will become bankrupt," she told Ino. The office door open; it made the two women who were standing scrabble like as they were looking like they were doing something.

"I will rethink about my decision, I'll call you tomorrow with the answer, thank you Dr. Haruno," Ms. Aki told Sakura as she walked out the door. Sakura saw the commotion in front of her door. It made her raised her left eyebrow in suspicion. Were they listening again to her converse?

"What are you two doing?" Sakura questioned. "Ms. Yamato? Ino?"

"I was doing nothing," Ino quickly said in her defense, but she pointed at big boss 'Ms. Adrianna Yamato.' Sakura sighed. '_Why me?_' she thought to herself. '_Not only she had to deal with Mrs. Uchiha, but she had to deal with idiots at work. Today is a very interesting day, and it wasn't over yet by the slightest chance._'

---

He opened the rice paper panel doors as he entered the room; he politely bow in respects. His onyx eyes scanned the room, he wasn't expecting _him _to be here. "Sasuke, my son, please seat," Sasuke looked to his father and nodded.

"Yes, Fugaku-sama," Sasuke said politely. He bow once before taking his seat right side of his father. On his father's left side was his grandfather Madara, Orochimaru and him… Kabuto.

His father was known as the biggest and the largest yakuza tycoon in Japan. His father had long ebony hair neatly kept in a low pony tail, onyx eyes, he was dressed in a traditional kimono with hakama pants. His grandfather Madara who doesn't seem liked he age at all was also dressed similar to his father. His grandfather had also raven long hair, but it was spiky and dark onyx eyes. Orochimaru was a odd character in Sasuke's book, his eyes were golden with slit pupils almost looked like snake eyes and long ebony hair down to his waist. He feels something eerie about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. And that last one Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, but for some reason Sasuke felt like he couldn't trust Kabuto either. Kabuto had silver-grayish hair, shoulder length tied into a low pony tail and dark brown eyes.

"Hello, Sasuke," his grandfather spoke up.

"Hello, grandfather," Sasuke spoke politely and lightly.

"I'm sorry, I was late," a voice said coming from the other side of the rice paper panel doors, the doors opened and the person bowed. He had long raven hair tied into a low pony tail, had bangs parted in the middle, onyx eye, he was dressed in all black suit and tie.

"Itachi, nice to for you to join us," Kabuto piped.

Itachi completely ignored Kabuto remark, "Hello Fugaku-sama, sorry I was late," Itachi explained. "Hello grandfather."

"Please take a seat my son," Fugaku spoke.

"Yes, Fugaku-sama," Itachi replied as he sat right next to Sasuke. "Brother."

"Hello, Itachi-sama," Sasuke responded in respect to his older brother.

"Since everyone here, let's start our meeting and eat while were are at it." Fugaku instructed.

---

_He trail kisses down her neck, and she couldn't help it, but to wrap her legs around his waist. "I'll be yours for the night," she whispered into his right ear. He nibbled her collar bone. "Oh," she sighed as she licked his ear slowly. It made him growl._

"_So, let's leave this place then," he said roughly. _

"_Yes, please," she replied. He unwrapped her legs around him and began to carry her bridal style. She giggled at the stunt. He loved how she giggled, her voice sound so pure like angels singing. He walked out of the club with her in his arms to his car. With one hand he skillful got his keys from his jeans and was able to open the passenger side. _

"_Angel," he called her because he had no idea what else to call at the moment, but he didn't care the nickname he gave her seem like it fitted her. "I need you to seat down, so I can't be carrying while I drive, but we continue as soon we get to my place." She nod allowing him to put her down, she entered the passenger side and sat. He closed her door and slid across the hood of the car to his side, open his door and sat in the driver side. He started the engine and drove away from the club. She place her left hand on top of his right leg; very close to his crotch and started to making lazy patterns, she giggled once more. He was very turned on, all he wanted to do is stop the car and take her right there and now. He stopped himself being primal because he wanted her to feel him all night long. They reached his place, he doesn't know how he did when he was very distracted by the vixen in the passenger sit and he was still very much intoxicated. He opened his door, threw his keys to the ballet parker guy, rushed to her side and opened the door. _

_He was greeted by a kiss as when he opened the door for her. "Take me," she demanded. _

"_Soon Angel," he told her as they walk through the sliding doors and walked across the lobby to the elevator. They took a personal elevator were only V.I.P were only allowed to use. He hit the up sign on the elevator and automatically open. He press the floor number. She began to press herself against him. It made him feel every fiber of her. He was trying to control himself, but the vixen was helping when she was doing that to him. _

"Sasuke," a voice interrupted him. His eyes flattered opened, he was in his room; after eating with his father, grandfather and brother, he went to his bedroom to rest. He had dreamed of her again. "Sasuke."

"Yes," growled Sasuke. "What is it Naruto?"

"Mrs. Uchiha asked me to ask you to please contact her son, since he won't answer her calls," Naruto informed him. "As soon as possible."

"Fine!" he growled annoyance. When did he become the messenger boy?

---

**Previews for the next chapter:**

"Yes, yes I know," he said on the phone. "I'll be home soon, don't you worry, bye." He got off his cellphone looking up to the ceiling.

"Who was that?" she asked wrapping her arms around his body; enjoying basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Just my half-brother, telling me my mother has annoying the shit of him," he told her.

"Half-brother?" she questioned hovering over him.

"Yes, my half-brother, he was saying my mother was up to something," he said to her as she began to kiss his chest.

"Really now?" she said in a joking way as she her hands began to make the way down his sides.

"Mmhmm," he moaned out.

"Ready for another round Sai-kun," she giggled. He didn't answer her, but roughly pulled her into a kiss.

---

**Author's Note:** I want to thank all the people who review my story. I was trying to hurry as fast as I can for the next chapter. But I sadly I caught a small cold; as of right now I should be going to bed since I got work in the morning, but I wanted to put this up. So please be happy I push myself to get this done.

Please forgive the grammar mistake, this is the unedited version till I get a beta-reader for this story. So please don't be mad.

10-28-07 --- 12:40 AM

_E-chan_

_---_

_Note: I want to thank Laura-chan for pointing it out, its not Fuguku, but Fugaku. THANK YOU!! _

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_

---_  
_

**Notes (fashion):**

Nanette Lepore "Spellbinding" Frock Dress - $675.00 ( http // www1 . bloomingdales. com / catalog / product/ index.ognc?

ID99601&CategoryID5564&PageID5557124-1-1Y173 )

Michael Kors "Astor" Leather Slouch Boot (black) - $269.00 ( http // www1. bloomingdales. Com / catalog / product /index . ognc? ID100120&CategoryID3339&PageID3339124-1-18)

Ralph Lauren - Short-Sleeved Cable Sweater (gray)- $145.00 - ( http // www. Ralph lauren . com / )

Ralph Lauren - Fireside Tuxedo Pant - $398.00 - ( http // www. Ralph lauren . com /)

Ralph Lauren - Maxwell Crocodile Heel - $360.00 - ( http // www. Ralph lauren . com /)


	3. Halloween Special

You Seduced Me

By: E-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. So please do not sue me.

Author's Notes: I know it's late, but Happy Halloween and Happy Thanksgiving. Please forgive my grammar, looking for a beta-reader. )

This is also no were connected to Dangerous Love. Thank you.

Random lyrics are inserted and the lyrics don't belong to me.

---

**WARNING: LEMON ALERT!!! SOMEWHERE.**

---

Setting: Alternative Universe

Couple: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno (others mention)

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

---

-

-

_Love is a matter of chemistry, but sex is a matter of physics _- **Anonymous**

-

-

The night was young, and young adults were going to enjoy it to the fullest. But one young lady wouldn't expect the turn of events that were going to unfold. It was an annual event at Club Konoha. She was swaying her hips very seductively with the music playing in the background as she was pouring herself another cup of fruit punch at the food table. She ran a hand through her bubble gum pink locks. She looked around with her endless emerald eyes. It was Halloween, and she was dressed up as an angel. And what an understatement it was, she was more like a vixen teasing every male in there. She was dressed in a two piece which barely cover anything. A low cut front that like her boobs were going to pop out and backless halter top was white with pink glitter design, her skin-tight white skirt only came up mid-tight, she had a pair of f-boots, a golden halo head band and feathery white wings. She had accessories that girls would die to have what she had. She tossed her cup into the nearest trash can and walked back into the crowd.

-

-

_I'm checking it so hot, so hot  
Wonder if you know you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And yep I notice you I know it's you  
Choose you don't wanna lose you, you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)_

-

-

A young male in his early twenties was watching the young beauty from afar. He had dark spiky hair as the midnight sky, and cold onyx eyes. He was dressed up in tight black leather pants and chains hanging off it. His top half was naked, but covered up in tribal tattoos and black raven wings; he grinded his teeth trying to keep his cool. But she dressed like that was driving him up the wall. It didn't help that every male's eyes would wander upon her like she was some type of meat. '_Why did she have to dress like that?'_ He thought to himself. _**Because she is telling you if you don't do something, someone is going to take her away from you and who deserve her.**_'_Shut up! Great, I'm arguing with myself.' _He shook his head.

-

-

"Hey Sasuke, did you see Sakura?" a blond hair male named Naruto shouted as he came towards the distraught male. "She looks HOT!" The blonde was dressed as one Spartan warrior. A blood red cape, naked torso and well define a brown-tanned Speedo with a sword clip to the hip, a spear in one hand and a shield in the other, and Greek style sandals. His ocean blue eyes shined with mischief, "SPARTA!" Naruto yelled.

-

-

"Dobe! Don't make me kill you," Sasuke threaten the blonde. He smirked at his irritated friend.

-

-

"Don't get your panties in bunch teme," Naruto teased.

-

-

"Naruto! Sasuke!" a young man shouted as he came walking towards them in a similar costume as Naruto. He had dark brown hair, and the most unique eyes, his eyes were purely white expect the pupils which were black slits.

-

-

"Hey Kiba," Naruto greeted their friend. "SPARTA!"

-

-

"HO RARR!" Kiba responded. "What's wrong with ice cube here," Kiba comment as he looked a brooding Sasuke.

-

-

"I think he's an irritated about Saku…" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence as he pointed at pink hair angel.

-

-

"Oh my god!" Kiba said excitedly as he watched Sakura danced with a very shy girl named Hinata. She had beautiful indigo medium long hair with eyes white as iris. She was dressed as Queen Gorgo, white dress with gold trim and a claw necklace, gold dangling earrings designed as coins, a golden bracelet and arm bracelet with golden sandal heels. The duo was dancing very provocative, grinding against each other and completely enjoying each other. "I never saw this coming, isn't the view hot Naruto," Kiba said. It made Sasuke turned his head to see what happen. Sasuke curled his fist harder._What the hell! What is she doing? _

-

-

"Saku… Hina-chan," Naruto stuttered complete stunned and glued to naughty view the two girls were giving everyone. Within the provocative scene the two young ladies were creating they heard yelling coming towards the gentlemen.

-

-

A lady with long golden tresses and bright sapphire eyes was a slave master dressed consisted of a deluxe form fitting (stretches) faux leather top with under-wired bustier, authentic lace-up sides and abundant gold embroidery accents, and an attached high quality flowing brown dress with hip high slits on each side and a golden pair of 4 ½ in Farah heels. "INO, don't pull too rough!" a young man struggle saying as he was trying to survive. She was tugging the young male with a golden chain. He had raven hair in an odd hair style that resembles a pineapple and his coal color eyes showed pure laziness. He was a slave to this girl. He was dressed in a brown robe with faux leather "H" shaped tunic with buckled waist and metal studded pleats, a lace-up arm gauntlet, and Roman/Greek sandals.

-

-

"Shika, quiet slave!" she commanded.

-

-

"Ino, I think you are taking this role a little too much," he pointed out. Ino stopped right in front of Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. "Thank you for stopping."

-

-

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted them. It shook the three males out of their daze and look at Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru started to feel uncomfortable; he knew they were going comment on him about being tugged around like a dog.

-

-

"Haha! Oh my god!" Naruto gasped out as he laughed.

-

-

"Shikamaru, you are whipped," Kiba told him. He scowled at dark hair Sparta warrior.

-

-

"Shut-up!" Shikamaru snapped.

-

-

"Where is Sakura, you guys? Ino asked them then Kiba pointed at the stage a few feet away from them. Her eyes followed the direction he pointed out. She saw Sakura, but what surprise was Hinata. Her eyes got big; she couldn't believe sweet Hinata was dancing. It wasn't any dance, but dirty in front of the boys' none-the-less. Her eyes glint, she wanted to join in the fun. "That fore-head slut," she said jokingly. "I think, I'm going to join them," she giggled. She let go of the golden chain, handed to Kiba, and turned to face Shikamaru, "Behave slave, and Kiba I'll kill you if you let him go to that other blonde bitch," she said threaten him, both Shikamaru and Kiba cringed at the warning; they both knew what girl she was talking about, Temari. "Love ya!"

-

-

---

-

-

_I like the bartender  
(Oh if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Uh-huh, OK)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oh uh-huh, OK)_

-

-

She walked toward the bar; her hips moved very fluid as she was seducing every male in the building. "Can I have three Beautiful(s) please," she hollered over the loud music to the bartender. The bartender smiled.

-

-

"You got it Ino," he replied back.

-

-

"Thanks," she said as she lean against the bar, she couldn't wait to join her girls. She watched them dancing the night away.

-

-

"Here you go, three beautiful(s), Ino," the bartender said. She smiled and handed him thirty bucks.

-

-

"The change is your tip hon," she said as she walked skillful with three drinks towards the stage. "Girls!" Sakura and Hinata stop as they heard a familiar voice calling out to them. Sakura smiled as she looked down on the blonde, it was the crazy one out of the bunch and she bought drinks.

-

-

"Oh, what's that Ino," Sakura asked when she already when she knew it was one of Ino's favorite drinks.

-

-

"You know, Beautiful," Ino countered, "But I see you started the fun without me."

-

-

"Well, you should know we are just getting warmed up," Sakura said grinning.

-

-

"I don't know about you guys, but are you going to help me or you guys are coming to me," Ino questioned her girls.

-

-

"Hand me the drinks and Sakura will help you," Hinata finally spoke up in the loud noisy club.

-

-

"No, cheating Hinata," Ino joked as she winked at her. She handed Hinata the drinks then grab a hold of Sakura's hand and allowed the pink hair to pull her up to their stage. "Let's celebrate the night girls!" Hinata handed each girl their respected shot. "Don't chicken out Hinata," she teased. She loved teasing the shy girl; she knew Hinata had a little bad girl in her.

-

-

"I will not," Hinata quickly responded.

-

-

"Good, ready girls, at my count," Ino directed. The girls held up their glasses, "One, two, three, GO!" They downed it; Hinata had a funny face as the drink when down. They all laughed and began to dance with the empty shot glasses in their hands. Ino dancing the middle of them, "Hey were Tenten by the way," she asked.

-

-

"Dancing with Neji," Sakura told her. Ino search the area and saw the two in the middle of dance floor. Her friend Tenten was dressed up as a nurse and her dance partner was a doctor. Tenten was known for her natural beauty. She had long brown hair, but she had kept her hair in a typical hairstyle in two buns. She had beautiful pouty pink lips. She had her eyes closed enjoying the closeness with her dance partner. Ino smiled, Sakura knew her blonde hair friend was thinking of something, "What are you thinking Ino?"

-

-

"I'm going to make her join us," Ino returned. Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to dance. The next she knew she watched Ino put her two fingers in her mouth and whistled. It made a lot of people turn their heads. Tenten looked; Ino give her hand signals and surprisingly Tenten exactly knew what she was saying to her.

-

-

Tenten looked at her dance partner, "I'm sorry Neji," she apologized. She pulled on her short nurse's skirt to adjust it. "My girls are calling me, let's continue this later." She began to walk away until she felt a tug pulling her back. Neji had pulled her back into his embrace and place a hot-passionate kiss. It blew Tenten away, she wasn't expecting that.

-

-

"Woo!" she heard her girls yelled. "Go Tenten!"

-

-

"Sure, but you'll be coming home with me tonight," he whispered hotly into her ear making her shiver before he let her go. She nodded her head and quickly made her way to the bar.

-

-

_Hey...  
She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
and thick as can be_

---

-

-

"Can I have one Beautiful then four Redheaded Sluts," she said to the bartender.

-

-

"Coming right up," the bartender replied. She giggled as she remembered how Neji kissed her. She was happy that he actually made the first move this time. It was always her making the first move. "Here you go," interrupting her placing the shots in front of her. She took the shot of Beautiful; she needed to play catch-up with her girls.

-

-

"Hold on, can I also order Lipstick On Your Dipstick about two round of four shots to that stage on the right," she told as she pointed at the stage. "Like come with them in ten minutes then the second round comes twenty minutes later." She took money out of her white f-boots. She placed a hundred dollar bill and twelve dollars on the counter. She calculated the cost and the bartender tip.

-

-

"Of course," he said then got to work on the drinks. She walked towards her friends with the four shot glasses. She passed Kiba who was dancing with some girls, Shikamaru off to side watching everything with a beer, Naruto and Sasuke were engage in some converse with beer in their hands.

-

-

Her girls were dancing. "Girls!" she giggled. Ino and Hinata took the shots out of hands while Sakura pulled her up. "Thanks." Ino and Hinata give them their drinks.

-

-

"Nice of you to join us Tenten, I'm sorry I interrupted you with Neji. But be glad he landed you that hot kiss. I was kind of jealous," Ino told her.

-

-

"I have to agree that was a hot kiss," Sakura said and Hinata nodded, she didn't really want to say anything because Neji was her cousin and that would be kind of weird complimenting her cousin. Tenten couldn't help but smile again.

-

-

"Anyways girls, on my count, one, two, and three GO!" Ino shouted. They down the drinks happily. "I like it; it was delicious." They all agreed with her.

-

-

Sakura giggled. She was glad she came out tonight. Externship at Konoha General Hospital was stressful and school was another handful. She needed to escape and she hadn't been out for a while with her girls. "I'm so glad I came out tonight," she told her friends.

-

-

Ino pulled Sakura close to her, "So, did mister ice block make a move?" as Sakura and her began to dance sensual with each other; while Tenten and Hinata just enjoyed dancing next to each other.

-

-

"No," Sakura said plainly.

-

-

"What if I said I can help you?" Ino told her pink hair friend.

-

-

"Ladies, your Lipstick on Your Dipstick," a waiter interrupted them with a platter that had four shots.

-

-

"Ino, Sakura, take a shot," Tenten told them. They each took a shot glass. Ino looked directly at Sakura. The waiter picked up the other shot glasses the girls had on the corner of their small stage.

-

-

"Trust me, I will make Sasuke want you by tonight," Ino said seductively. "Do you trust me?" Sakura looked at her best friend with doubt then slowly nodded her head. "Good, when we take a shot I want you not to swallow your shot." Sakura got the idea what Ino was planning. They had done this before when they were drunk and she knew that all of them were fully intoxicated right now.

-

-

"Ready girl, on the word 'go' take your shot," Tenten said loudly over the music. "ONE! TWO! THREE! GO!" Hinata and Tenten took it quickly letting the liquid smoothly go down. But they weren't expecting this, the boys and all the club hoppers that were semi-glue to the four vixens. Sakura and Ino were an enticing lip lock. Hinata giggled, she was on a high. "Sexy Bitches," Tenten swore and started to giggle with Hinata.

-

-

---

-

-

_Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free_

-

-

He spitted his beer out. '_What!' _He thought to himself. He never expected this from her, and he was seeing her in a delicious lip lock with the blonde sex vixen. "I'm seeing this right, Sasuke?" He looked at his blonde hair friend with a shocked, but exited at the public display. "I would so date Sakura, if I didn't have strong feelings for my Hina-chan." Naruto stated. Sasuke couldn't help, but glare at his friend. _**What did I tell you before; if you don't get her, she will be too far from your grasp Sasu-chan.**__**Get and take her, make her yours.**__Shut up! _He was arguing with himself again

-

-

---

-

-

"Ladies," a person with a camera came up to them, breaking the lip lock between Sakura and Ino. "Can I take a picture of you guys for club website?"

-

-

"Sure," Hinata piped. The girls got into a pose: Sakura on the right of Hinata groping Hinata's right boob with a bright smile, Hinata had her left hand up to her; an index finger pressed against her pale rosy lips as if she was semi-surprised expression, Ino was on the left of Hinata with her arms tightly secure to Hinata's waist, her tongue was sticking out very close to Hinata's face as she was going to lick it and Tenten was on the right of Ino, she was a position were gonna smack Ino's ass. They heard a click and saw flashes going off. Not only the camera guy was taking picture of them, but a lot of the club hoppers were doing the same.

-

-

"Thank you," he said smiling walking away from the four.

-

-

"No problem," Tenten shouted.

-

-

"I love Halloween," Ino said excitingly.

-

-

"You like it because it's an excuse to dress up naughty," Sakura said laughing.

-

-

"So, I would say the same to you Saku," Ino pointed out. "Especially on your costume, it barely covers anything." They all laughed.

-

-

"Ladies, your second round of Lipstick on Your Dipstick," a waiter told them with the platter of shots.

-

-

"Thanks honey," Hinata said sweetly. They all grab a shot glass. "One, two, three, GO!"

-

-

---

-

-

_If you're ready for me boy  
You'd better push the button and let me know  
Before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the freak that I control _

-

-

"Sasuke, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked the brooding man. "You like her right?

-

-

"Hn," he replied as he turn his face to side and took a sip of his beer.

-

-

"If you don't then you wouldn't mind your main competition walking towards her," Naruto told him. His main competition; no it couldn't be him, he was suppose be out of town on a business meeting. He turned to face were his angel was dancing, and saw his rival; he was dressed up as a Dracula. '_Sai.' _he thought. They totally can pass as twins; they had similar features people easily mixed them up. He growled in annoyance.

-

-

"Sakura," he heard Sai said loudly. She smiled. "Would you like to dance with me?"

-

-

"You should," he heard Ino encourage her. Sai help her down from the stage.

-

-

"Sure, Sai." she replied. No, that was suppose to be him, but no he was too chicken to make the move, too prideful and damn Sai was going to steal her from him without him trying. _**Then do something idiot.**__ 'I know.' _He talked to himself.

-

-

"What did you say teme?" Naruto asked.

-

-

"Nothing," he retorted.

-

-

"Yeah, whatever, so to my question, you like her right?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke ignored his friend; he was preoccupied watching his Sakura dancing with his rival. It made his blood boil.

-

-

"Two can play this game," he barked out.

-

-

"What Sasuke?" Naruto asked and watched him walk to the bar.

-

-

"You're slow, come on Naruto," he shouted to him.

-

-

"Shut-up! You are the one that acting butt hurt about it," Naruto witty replied back. "Shikamaru, Kiba come on!" The other two guys followed behind.

-

-

"Four Jager Bombs," he instructed the bartender.

-

-

"Yes Sir," she said.

-

-

"Yes, Jager Bombs! My favorite!" Naruto said excitedly.

-

-

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned. Tonight was a long night, first Ino force him to her slave, he was threatening by the vixen, and he watched her make out with Sakura. He was slightly turned on. He loved how crazy and wild she was known for. But he would never admit to her.

-

-

"You like it because you get hella energized," Kiba said. Naruto smiled a toothy grin.

-

-

"Here you go sir," she told him. She placed the drinks on the bar.

-

-

"Give us three more rounds Miss," he said. She nodded her head and he placed one hundred forty dollars on the bar. The guys quickly took the drink and down it. The next set came, the down the next three rounds quick. After that he walked away from the bar and them.

-

-

"Sasuke," they called him. His friends were complete drown in the background. He wanted to reach his goal.

-

-

He walked toward the pink hair angel, he was going to make her pay, make her scream for him, and he wouldn't regret it. The shots were making him feel great and he doesn't care, he just make sure she becomes his; no one else. He grasp her right wrist with his right hands; making the duo stop dancing with each other. He quickly spins her into his embrace. She gasped; she looked into his cold onyx eyes.

-

-

"Excuse me," Sai said looking at him. He gave him a smirk.

-

-

"I'm going to steal this angel from you," he said with confidence. "Like this." He lean forward and stole an enchanting kiss from her lips. She tasted like all the sweet alcohol that she was drink all night long. She found herself sighing into the kiss that allowed him to slip in his tongue. He tasted like Red bull, Jager and it was yummy. Her dream was a reality. She was really making out with him. He broke the kiss bring them back to reality. She was breathing heavy. That kiss was heaven send and couldn't help, but crave for him and his kisses. He pulls her farther away from Sai.

-

-

"I'm sorry," she gives Sai an apology look as she was dragged away.

-

-

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone_

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone_

-

-

---

-

-

She saw her enemy and she was walking towards her slave. She let out a snarl of annoyance. She was trying to calm herself down; she should trust her Shikamaru. He had told her that he didn't have anymore feelings for his ex anymore. But she couldn't help and let her little green envy gets to her. She felt her heart beat speed up as she watched her rival started talking to him.

-

-

Shikamaru sighed. He knew it was going to be trouble when he saw his ex walked up. "I see your master isn't around," she said. She was dressed pretty cute tonight too. She was dressed up a genie; to be exact just like the genie from: 'I Dream of Jeannie.' She had straightened her platinum blonde hair into a high pony tail.

-

-

"Hello to you too Temari," he said very unwelcome. He ran a hand through his hair.

-

-

"A little hostile Shika-hon," Temari said a teasing mode. "We used to be friendlier with each other."

-

-

He looked into her dark eyes, "That was back then Temari and you know that. You know Ino doesn't really like you," he reminded her.

-

-

"Yes, yes I know," she said.

-

-

"Please understand I really like her Temari. Please respect my wishes and hers to stay away from me for a while till I know she can be comfortable about you," he explained to his ex. At that moment Ino was behind him shocked at his statement. She gasped. Shikamaru respected her feelings and this made her to start to cry. She couldn't believe it. He heard a gasped, he had a feeling it was the one and only Ino right behind him. He slowly turned a face a teary Ino. Temari took her queue and left the two to talk it out. She finally understood what Shikamaru was telling her.

-

-

"Really Shika," Ino said in a very shaky voice.

-

-

"Yes, Ino, I respect you and your feelings," he said in confidence.

-

-

"Aw… Shika," she sighed and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She rained little butterfly kisses among his face.

-

-

---

_Wanna put my fingers through your hair  
Wrap me up in your legs  
And love you till your eyes roll back  
I'm tryna put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
Then I'ma rock ya body  
Turn you over  
Love is war, I'm your soldier  
Touchin' you like it's our first time  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed  
I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed_

-

-

She tugged her arm hoping he would loose his grip on her, but they continue walk through the club. "Who do you think you are Sasuke," she said annoyed. They stopped closed to the exit of the club.

-

-

"Annoying, it's your fault," he told her.

-

-

"What? How is it my fault? I'm just tried to have fun," she questioned him.

-

-

"You really want to know why?" he asked, she nod her head; he pulled her close to him. He slowly, but clearly said hotly in her right ear and for her ears only, "You, dressed like this makes me want to take you right here. I want to hear your beautiful voice scream for me over and over." She blushed. He breath into her ear then let his teeth slowly grazed her ear. She shivered at the contact.

-

-

"Sakura!" her friends were calling out for her.

-

-

"Let's go," Sasuke said to her. She smiled.

-

-

"Okay," she replied. They walked in hand and hand out of the club. He stopped once more, he kissed her and she willing returned the passion. She tried to grip around him, but his raven wings were an obstacle. He smirked into the kiss; she was getting impatient.

-

-

"In a hurry?" he joked. She laughed. "What do you say we should get rid of wings before we leave?" She agreed and allowed him to help her with her wings. He placed butterfly kisses upon her bare back. She growled and signal for a taxi. A yellow taxi stopped in front of them. He opened the door for her.

-

-

"Thank you," Sakura thanked, she took her seat and shortly Sasuke followed.

-

-

"You're welcome. To 3516 Sunhaven Drive please," Sasuke instructed.

-

-

Sakura and Sasuke's friends came outside of the club two minutes later. "Where's Sakura and Sasuke?" they asked each other. Their only clue they got was two feathery wings on the ground.

-

-

"All I have to say they are both going to score," Ino piped. "My genius plan work." Shikamaru rolled his eyes; apparently she had something to do with their missing friends.

-

-

---

-

-

_Tell me how you love me more  
And how u think I'm sexy baby  
That you don't want nobody else  
You don't want this guy you don't want that guy you wanna  
Touch yourself when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel baby_

-

-

He kicked the door closed right after he entered behind Sakura. She turned on his lights while waiting for him. As she heard the door shut, she pushed him roughly against the door, and kissed him. She bit his lower lip then sucked on it. He growled. He brusquely grab her nice cute ass. She moaned in return and the next she knew she was experiencing a little breeze between her legs. He had ripped her underwear. Those were one of her favorites, she saw the torn white lacy panties on the floor of his home, and in reversed position. She was now against the door, she was in so much such in a dazed; she didn't know. She was in cloud nine and she didn't care; all she wanted was him to take her over to edge of no return. "Wrap your legs around me Saku-love," he instructed in the heat of their passion. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist. She even noted the little endearment. She heard him unzipping his pants and pushing it down enough to let his wonderful erection out. She gasped as she felt his tip softly touching her sweet spot; she was wet. He huskily pushed himself in; she screamed. She had to get accustom to his size. "I'm sorry Saku-love, I promise to make this night memorable and pleasurable for you." Tears were present against her beautiful angelic face. He moved slowly in and out of her. He gripped a little tighter around her bottom and altering his stance to go in deeper.

-

-

"Sasu," she moaned adjusting to his pace and his size. "ke, please do not tease me." He pushed hard into her. She immersed the feeling that Sasuke was making her feel. She never experience fucking like this. It was raw and pure with fervor. She felt the power in each thrust making her scream. Her body squeeze securely around his tool. He couldn't believe how tight she was and he was loving every moment he was making her scream. "Faster, Sasuke, Fuck!" she screamed. His head was pressed against her shoulder, struggling to keep control and hold on to her.

-

-

"What a bad mouth Saku-love," he said hoarsely. He claimed her lip in a heated kiss. "I should go slower for you punishment." She glared at him.

-

-

"You wouldn't dare," she said heated.

-

-

"Fuck You Sasuke," she tried to pushed him off her. He held her closely and forced a kissed.

-

-

"Sorry to say Sakura hon, you are fucking me," he said smugly. He smirked. He hard-pressed into her in a quicker pace. It made her scream and reached her release. She panted. "And we are no where close to be done, I kept my word, I am going to make you want me all night and every time we touch Sakura."

-

-

"I hate you," she said unconvincing. He let out of a little laugh.

-

-

"Cute, I don't really think you do," he retorted pushing himself deeper inside of her. Her hands clenched his shoulders. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm of the night. And she had a feeling she was going to encounter all night long. "Let's continue our activities somewhere more comfortable." He carried her to his room while he was still snug in her. He flips the on switch with one hand while balancing Sakura in his arms. He lift her a little higher to release himself from her warm chamber. She moaned. Then she was placed in the middle of his queen size bed. She felt the soft black satin sheets against her skin. "I'll be right back," he said to her as he quickly walked out of his room. She searched around her. His room was filled with dark colors, it was such a bachelor's pad. His room very neat, clean and well organized.

-

-

He walked back into his room. She looked so damn delicious sitting there waiting for him. She didn't like the awkward silence. "Your room is very spacious," she said to break the silence. He give her an amused looked. "What its to quiet and where did you go?"

-

-

"Don't worry I'm going to change that," he told her. "I want to make sure I had my door lock."

-

-

"Why?" she questioned.

-

-

"So we won't be interrupted," he whispered as he sat right next to her. She shivered. "Don't worry I won't bite, well not yet." He came closer to her, lifting a hand to her face and softly caressing it. A supple little blushed appeared on her face. "Saku-love, are you blushing at my touch?" he asked teasingly. She quickly glared and tried to swat his hand away. But his quick reflex grab it and pinned above her. So now she was laying flat on her back. She tried to free herself with her other hand, but her hand was swiftly pinned to her other hand.

-

-

"Damn you," she hissed. She didn't like being controlled. She wanted to take the reigns, but this whole time Sasuke was making her beg for him.

-

-

He laughed. "Its kind of cute that you are being more feisty at this moment when we just fucked each other in my family room," he stated. A big red blushed became more appeasable on her nice skin complexion. He pressed his whole body against her. She sighed at the contact. Then he pressed his lips upon hers and invited her into a tantalizing kiss. She moaned, he broke the kiss and started to place butterfly kisses on her chin to her neck. He slowly started to suckle it and making nibs on her fine column of a neck, down to her collar bone. She started to squirm because his touches was making her hot and bothered. She knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to make her beg for him again. All this teasing was driving her up the wall. She won't let him get the satisfaction. He pushed with his nose her low cut top to expose one of her beautiful ample breast. Then he just breath on the nipple letting her feel the warm of his breath. She wanted to cry out, but she bit her lip from stopping herself. He admired her stubbornness, but the night was young and he will break her.

-

-

"Don't…" she started.

-

-

"Don't what Saku-love," he asked with a smirk looking up into her face. She was trying to control her emotions, but her body was betraying her. He licked down the middle then swirled to the left to the exposed breast and suckled in his warm mouth. He was teasing the nipple with his tongue. He felt her move under him trying to gain some control of her body, but it wasn't helping because she was moving making herself more aroused. "Let it go Sakura, beg for me love." Her emerald eyes shined as he told her. "You body is divulging you, let it be, let me control you, let me give you pleasure, let me hear you scream for me." When he was dictating to her, she finally broke.

-

-

"Please stop teasing me Sasuke, take me now and have me anyway you want," she said in a demanding way." He smirked, he release her hands, he rip the top off her and attack her other breast. She groaned at the administration. He had a very talented mouth, she had to give that to him. She loved whatever he was doing to her. His tongue whirled down to her cute little belly button. She squirmed. He knew she was wet again, but he wanted to enjoyed her body. He stopped at her skirt. He looked at her, he growled at the sighted of her. He wanted to taste her, taste her luscious juice that dripping down her legs. "Why did you stop?"

-

-

"I just wanted to admire you for a little before I take you again," he told her. He looked at her; her lovely bubble gum pink was fanned out against his black sheets, her body was perspirating at their activities. He got up to pull off his pants. Her eyes roamed upon his breathe-taking body as if it was another copy of statue of Adonis. "Like what you see Saku-love," he taunted coming back to her level. She glared at him and what blew her away was his smile. He actually smiled at her and it was gorgeous. His raven bangs fell over his striking onyx eyes.

-

-

"Yes I do," she said surprisingly. He smiled at even more. "You should smile more, I love it." Her hands flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe she said that. His eyes soften at the confession. What shocked her even more was the next request.

-

-

"Sakura, can I make love to you?" he asked with sincerity. She was crying now. "Saku-love?" She quickly nodded her head. She wanted it more than anything.

-

-

"Make me yours Sasuke, make love to me." She told him. "I'm yours, and yours only." He nod. He placed kisses on upon her face once more. She groaned as she felt him insert two fingers into her core and slowly pumping in and out of her. "Sasuke…"

-

-

"You are so beautiful Sakura when you come for me," he said, "Will you come for me?"

-

-

"Yes," she cried out as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. He groaned this was the most exotic imagine, he needed to be in her again and finally be released.

-

-

"Sakura, I want you to ride me," he requested. Her eyes shot opened and looked right up into her lover's eyes. "I want to watch you as you come again." He pulled out his fingers that deeply cozy in her womanly warmth. His fingers were soaked in her womanly juices, he brought it close to her face. "Lick it and suck it," he instructed. She obeyed as he careful inserted his two fingers into her mouth. He felt her tongue swirling around cleaning his fingers. She tasted herself, it was sweet and a little tangy. He draw back his fingers, and slowly dipped in for a kiss. He rolled over, so he could've her on top now. She giggled. "Saku-love," he said. She understood what he was telling her. She was about to take off her skirt, but he stop her and said, "I want to leave it on, it turns me on for some reason." She indicate agreement. She slowly lifted herself up and handle his well erected tool to her opening. He entered her, she became a slightly stiff because she was accommodating his size; it was fulfilling. He gradually started to move.

-

-

"Oh, Sasuke," she moaned. Her eyes started to roll back; the feeling was so earth-breaking hitting her sweet spot. He had one hand on her waist and one on her right breast. "My God!" She screamed as he matched her rhythm.

-

-

"Come for me Sakura," he said huskily. Their pace quicken, both hands were now around her waist. She plunged into a heated kiss.

-

-

"Sasuke!" she screamed as she came. She fell into his wide muscular chest. She was breathing hard.

-

-

He thrust into her harder as he felt her inner walls squeezed around him making him discharge soon after. "Sakura!" he shouted, their panting and heavy breathing filled the room. He caress her tired body. "I always have secretly been in love with you Sakura," he quietly confessed.

-

-

It was purely quiet for a few minutes, Sasuke was silently taking it as a rejection. Then he finally heard something, somewhat muffled. "I always have wishing you were in love with me." He smiled.

-

-

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said with confidence kissing her temple.

-

-

"Sasuke, I love you too," she returned and kissed his neck. After their confession with each other they both slowly drifted into slumber in each other arms.

---

-

-

The early morning the sun has risen, two young found lovers were tangled among each other. His arms securely wrapped around her waist.

-

-

"That was fun," she giggled lively tracing her finger on his well toned upper torso. He suck in his breathe. He loved how she was touching him.

-

-

"Hn," he responded. Her hair fell forward. She was unbelievable breath-taking. He doesn't mind seeing her over and over every morning.

-

-

"Do you have some more than hn in your vocabulary?" she asked him.

-

-

"Maybe," he said slightly annoying her. But he sweetly kissed her, she sighed into him.

-

-

"What make you finally make a move on me?" she asked. He smirked.

-

-

"You want to know?" he questioned.

-

-

"Yes, and yes, you said more that one word," she laughed. He doesn't mind hearing her voice everyday either. It was a melody itself.

-

-

"You seduce me," he told her in a whisper. She giggled. He reversed their position with him on top now. "To pursue you," he finished. Then he roughly kissed her pouring all his passion in her.

-

-

FIN

-

-

---

-

-

-Omake -

-

Sakura: That's all I had to do?

Sasuke: …

Sakura: Smiles evil

Sasuke: Stop looking at me like that Sakura.

Sakura: What?

Sasuke: Nothing.

Sakura: I have to say you were completely naughty and in control.

Sasuke: Can we please not share the details Sakura.

Sakura: What? We already have. I loved it and I want it more.

Sasuke: That's enough. 'growls'

Sakura: I love it when your mad at me, you are wild in bed.

Sasuke: That's it! 'grabs her and throws her over his shoulder'

Sakura: Oh Sasu-kun, bye guys! Hehe…

Me: goodness… damn bunnies. XD

-

-

---

-

Author's note: I know I am a few weeks late, but hey I had this idea for Halloween and I just had to write it. Its kind of hard juggling school (few days I found out instead of graduating with my associate degree this quarter, I have to stay another quarter because I was missing two classes that is important to graduate. But they told me five weeks into the quarter and I have five more weeks before the quarter ends and suppose to graduate. I am so pissed and annoyed. That it took them this long to found out. [ I wanted to graduated with my graduating class. 11-15-07) and to work on fanfics. I haven't giving up its just taking me a little bit. I hope you enjoy this one shot.

-

I need you guys help on Dangerous Lovers. Who do you think I should Sai sleep with? I have someone in mind, but I want some opinions.

-

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

-

I am at the age of legal drinking, but please if you are under age do not drink till you are old enough. **PLEASE**, drink responsible if you are of age. Every year young teens and young adults die from drinking irresponsible or drink and drive, please do not become one of them.

-

**I DON'T ENCOURAGE UNDERAGE TO DRINK.**

-

**Note's (alcoholic drinks) - **

-

_**Shots:**_

-

Beautiful - Cognac 1oz. and Grand Marnier 1 oz. (use snifter glass)

Redheaded Slut - Jagermeister 1oz., Peach Schnapps 1oz. and Cranberry Juice 3 oz. (use shot glass)

Lipstick On Your Dipstick - Irish Crème (Bailey's) 1 tsp., Grand Marnier 1 tsp., Kahlua 1 tsp., Vodka (Smirnoff) 1 tsp. and Grenadine 1 tsp. (use shot glass)

Jager Bomb: Jagermeister 1 shot and Red Bull ½ can. (Collins glass)

-

---

-

Play list: (help me finish the story)

-

The whole Britney Spears cd: Blackout (a lot of dance music, I do not approve her life choices, but hey her cd makes me want to dance.)

The Mossie: (bayarea music) Hella Thick and Go Ignant

Baby Huey: Pop lock and Drop it

T-pain and Akon- Bartender

Chris Brown and T-pain- Kiss Kiss

Justin Timberlake and 50 Cent- Ayo Technology

Baby Bash and T-pain: Cyclone

Alicia Keys - No One

Jocelyn Enriquez - Kailanman

BT- Simply Being Love

Ayumi Hamasaki songs

Mindless Self Indulgence cd

N.E.R.D.S - Lap Dance

J. Holiday - Bed

Robin Thicke - Lost Without You

Sugar babes - Push the Button

-

---

-

HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN AND HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING DAY!!

-

-

PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE.

MAKE A HAPPY E-CHAN! THANK YOU!

ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY, I WANTED THE LEMON TO BE GOOD. AND I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T ENJOY IT OR IT WASN'T UP TO YOUR STANDARD.


	4. Chapter 3: Family Ties

Dangerous Love

By: E-chan

Author's Notes: I do not own Naruto, so please do not sue me.

This is my first Naruto Fanfic, I usually just read them, but I thought to myself that I should get off my lazy ass and make one of my own.

_Please forgive me if you see any miss-spelled or wrong grammar, I am looking for a beta-reader to help me, please e-mail me at echan underscore hidaka at yahoo. com or leave me a review telling me you want to be my beta-reader plus your e-mail along._

This story loosely based on a k-drama called _**Lovers**_. Its one of my favorite dramas, you guys should check it out.

I guess you can call it a _**Yakuza **_story.

---

Utada Hikaru - First Love (English version) belongs to Utada.

---

**Genre - Action/ Drama/ Romance**

**Setting: Alternative Universe**

**Rating: Mature**

---

The N/A by the characters name mean I do not want to expose the role they are going to play or I haven't really decide if I should put them in the story. In time their purpose will be shown.

Characters:

Sakura Haruno - 23-year-old, Doctor  
Sasuke Uchiha - 24-year-old, Top of the line gangster  
Sai - 24-year-old  
Miki Ochi - 22-year-old (made up character)  
Saki Takashi- N/A (made up character)  
Adrianna Yamato - Sakura's other Boss (will be her ex-boss, also made-up character)  
Karin - 23-year-old  
Suigetsu Hozuki- 23-year-old  
Juugo - 23-year-old, Suigetsu & Karin's Friend  
Itachi Uchiha - 27-year-old, Sasuke's brother & Advisor  
Naruto Uzumaki - 23-year-old, Sasuke's Right-hand man  
Shikamaru Nara - 21-year-old, Sasuke's Left-hand man  
Ino Yamanaka - 23-year-old, Sakura's roommate & secretary  
Tsunade - Sakura's Boss  
Kakashi - N/A  
Jiraiya - N/A  
Fuguku Uchiha - Itachi & Sasuke's father  
Mikato Uchiha - Sasuke & Itachi's mother  
Sayuri Uchiha - Fuguku's current wife  
Hinata Huugya - 21-year-old  
Hanabi Huugya - 18-year-old  
Neji Huugya - 24-year-old  
Tenten - 23-year-old  
Madara Uchiha - Sasuke & Itachi's Grandpa  
Orochimaru - N/A  
Deidara - N/A  
Tobi (Obito / I think) - N/A  
Pain (Nagato) - N/A  
Kabuto Yakushi - Orochimaru right hand man  
Anko - N/A  
Hana - 20-year-old, Sakura's younger sister

---

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become  
superfluous."_ - _**Ingrid Bergman**_

Chapter Three: Family Ties

He was now sitting up from his bed. He just got a phone called from Shikamaru that he did his delivery, but it didn't go so well. He didn't understand why Miki was ignoring him; she has been like this for weeks now. She won't return his phone calls; something was definitely up and she was avoiding him like the plaque. He needed to find out soon because he didn't like worrying for nothing. He groaned. He still had to call his call his stupid half brother. It's like it wasn't enough just having one brother, but a half brother who doesn't really get along with. _Ugh! Stupid stepmother_. He thought to himself. He slide his cellphone open once more and dial his brother's number. It was ringing.

"Hello," he heard his brother say.

"Sai, this is Sasuke," he told him.

"Yes, I know," Sai replied back to him. "What do you want?"

"Your mother wants you to call her," he informed him. "Apparently it's important that she had to go through me." He heard his brother groaned in annoyance.

"What does she want," his brother asked.

"Like I should know, I'm just passing the message, so fucking call your mother so she can get off my back." he said annoyingly to his brother.

"Ugh, fine," Sai said back.

"Do it, soon. Got that? Bye." Sasuke said and heard his half-brother say bye back then hanging up the phone.

---

"Yes, yes I know," he said on the phone. "I'll be home soon, don't you worry, bye." He got off his cellphone looking up to the ceiling.

"Who was that?" she asked wrapping her arms around his body; enjoying basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Just my half-brother, telling me my mother has annoying the shit of him," he told her.

"Half-brother?" she questioned hovering over him.

"Yes, my half-brother, he was saying my mother was up to something," he said to her as she began to kiss his chest.

"Really now?" she said in a joking way as she her hands began to make the way down his sides.

"Mmhmm," he moaned out.

"Ready for another round Sai-kun," she giggled. He didn't answer her, but roughly pulled her into a kiss.

---

She sat quietly on couch looking at the pregnancy test. It was positive. She was pregnant with his kid. How was she going to tell him? She wasn't sure if she should tell him because how would he react. He was different, the first thing to him his family; the Uchiha, then his work then maybe her. Even though they had been together for four years, she felt like he was still million years apart from each other. When she first met him, she knew what she was getting into. He was a complicated man.

It pissed her off because he would let his men do the swooning to her and not him. He was too busy to make a personal visit as he was purposely avoiding her. So she was going to do the same. She had enough of being pushed to the side. The question now was what she was going to do about this pregnancy. Did she want to keep? Should she tell him about it?

Her cell phone began to start playing a melody and vibrating on the coffee table. "_The last kiss tasted like tobacco a bitter and sad smell, tomorrow, at this time where will you be? who will you be thinking about? you are always gonna be my love_" She knew it was him calling her. The ring tone gave it away, she could tell, she specifically put that as his ringer. She picked up her cell and it read Uchiha 'Honey' Sasuke, she hit the ignore button. She started to cry and curled into fetus position. Once more her phone rang again. "_Even if I fall in love with someone once again, I'll remember to love, you taught me how, you are always gonna be the one, it's still a sad song._"

---

She stretched in her chair and looked at her desk watch. It read fifteen minutes to seven o'clock, it was timed for her to go home. She felt exhausted; she had to deal with her boss, her crazy secretary and Mrs. Uchiha. What was more aggravating now that she had a date with someone she complete didn't know about. She just agreed to it because she wanted to get Mrs. Uchiha out of her hair. She sighed. What was she going to do? She knew that Mrs. Uchiha came from the richer side of life. And she was known as a middle class lifestyle. The two just don't really mix well together most time.

Her cellphone on her desk started to ring. She picked up her cellphone and saw on the LCD screen that it was her father calling for her. She slid up her phone to accept the phone call. "Hello, Papa," she answered.

"How's my favorite daughter," he said. She laughed at his responds.

"You're so silly papa, you know that I'm your only daughter," she told him. "Okay, I'm just kidding, I know Hana will kill me if she heard me say that."

"Yes, but just humor your old man Sakura," he replied.

"Of course, how's everything? How is Anko?" she asked.

"Anko, is fine taking care of your siblings, they miss you dear. You should come home soon and visit," he told her. "Everything is well, I am doing fine too."

"I miss my little brothers too," she said smiling. "I'll visit soon."

"I'm calling actually to tell you that we might be expecting a new addition to our family," he told her.

"Anko pregnant again?" she questioned.

"Maybe? We just went to the doctor today," he replied. "And actually Hana got herself knocked up by Kenji. She's about two months along."

"What!" she shouted into the phone.

"Calm down Sakura," he said as he tried to calm her down.

"What? Aren't you mad!" she said. "You don't sound mad."

"Sakura, I am mad, but what can I do Hana is almost twenty years old, she's old enough to make her own choices," he explained to her. "And she already two months along." She had to agree with him. Even though she wasn't happy about the situation. Her younger sister who was about three years apart from her was pregnant before her. And she wasn't even dating or married yet. She sighed once more.

"Well papa, I should let you go. I need to put away some stuff in my office before heading home," she said.

"Okay Sakura love, your papa misses his eldest and wish to see you soon," he said with endearment. "Please call us too."

"Of course papa, I love you and miss you. Please send my regards to Anko, papa." she talked into the phone. "I will try to visit soon."

"Bye Sakura love," he told her.

"Bye Papa," she returned. She slid her phone shut. What a day it turned out to be. She couldn't believe her sister got herself pregnant. What was she thinking. She will have given a sister a ring later. Her office door opened. It was her secretary. She entered the office.

"Hey Sakura," Ino called out.

"Yeah, Ino," she answered.

"Time to go home," Ino said to her.

"Yeah, I know, I just got off the phone with my father," Sakura told her secretary. "Let me put some papers away then I'll head out." She got up from her chair and began to undress out of her scrubs. She neatly folded them and put them into her closet. She turned around and grabbed the papers on her table and put it neatly in a stack for her tomorrow.

"Okay, I'll be heading out then, I'll see you tomorrow." Ino said to her boss. "How is your father?"

"Yeah, you'll see me for a little bit before I head out with Mrs. Uchiha tomorrow," she responds. "Papa is doing well."

"Wait? Where are you going with Mrs. Uchiha?" Ino questioned.

"Didn't I tell you, Mrs. Uchiha semi-set me up on a date with her son," she told her blonde secretary. "So we are going shopping tomorrow before my date with her son on Friday."

"What! A date with an Uchiha!" Ino shouted.

"Uh yeah, that's the real reason that Mrs. Uchiha came to my office, she wasn't there for surgery," she explained.

"Interesting," Ino replied back.

"That's what I thought too," she said as she walked out of her office and shut off the lights.

---

"Are you sure he doesn't know about it?" it asked. It walked around the office desk quickly with grace. "I don't want to hear any excuses." It hung up the cellphone. "Be careful Mr. Uchiha, I will slowly destroy you without you knowing under your nose."

A beep noise came from the office phone. "Mr. Orochimaru," a voice called the speaker.

He looked at the phone and hissed, "What is it? It better be good." His golden-yellow eyes glared at the phone in annoyance.

"There's a phone call for you, and they won't state their name," the voice told him.

"Fine, just transfer the call," he barked.

"Okay," the voice replied; hearing buttons being pushed. The phone on the desk started to ring.

One of his pale hands picked up the phone and he answered, "Hello."

---

He rolled over and he stared blankly at the digital clock. It read seven A.M. He really didn't want to go back, but knowing his mother; she won't stop. And it would definitely irritate his brothers. Then he looked at the person he was laying next to, she won't be happy that he was leaving her. In a way it was better that way because he's family issues are complicated. And if she came with him, he knew that he's mother would tear her apart like nothing.

"She is feisty though," he said to himself.

"Mmhmm," she moaned. She began to stretched, he watched as her body's muscle to reflex. He heard something, he looked passed the beautiful body. Someone knocking and there was no sign of that person leaving.

"Karin, open the damn door!" it yelled through the door. Sai sighed; he should've known this red-head vixen was too good to be true. He left home to get away from trouble somewhat, but trouble always seem to find him. He guessed the person behind that door calling out for was her real lover. "Karin, I know you are in there!" the guy yelled. And this wasn't the first time getting in the mixed of meeting girls who had boyfriends or husbands for that fact.

"Fuck!" he cursed looking at the unique red-head; he shook her from her sleep.

"What the," she didn't finished because he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Karin, if you don't open this door. I will open it!" the guy shouted once again. Her eyes widen. She looked at her bedmate; she could tell that he was irritated. She pushed him off bed roughly.

"Shit!" he hissed at her while pulling his naked body off the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said hoarsely as she quickly grab her boy shorts and slip them on. "You better get dressed quickly because I do not want Suigetsu to find out or get you."

"It doesn't matter," he said carelessly. She looked at him with pure shock as she just finished slipping on a t-shirt. "I dealt with guys like him." He grabbed his boxers from the floor and began to pull them up. She jumped off from the bed and started throwing Sai's stuff in his bag for him.

"Karin, I heard you. So it would be a good idea to open this fucking door!" Suigetsu swore. Sai had his faded jeans on and open Ralf Lauren button up shirt left unbutton. And smiled in amusement; how ironic he somewhat always gets himself into these situations. That's what you get for playing with fire, technically a red-headed vixen; his inner-self was mocking him. She tosses his bag into his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, she turned on the TV to a day time soap opera and higher the volume.

"Are you telling me I should walk out of the front door," he asked her. "I think that's a good idea." He grinned at her. He had to give it to her, she looked pretty good in the 'I just got laid kind of bed hair.'

"No! Are you fucking insane," she semi-shouted walking towards him.

"I hear someone else Karin! There's another guy in there! Isn't there!" Suigetsu roared on the other side of the door. She pushed him outside to the balcony and threw his shoes at him. He swiftly slides his shoes on.

"Oh I like it when you are rough with me," Sai teased her. She growled at him. He climbs onto the ledge. "Thanks for the giving me some fun in the last 24 hours." He kissed her abruptly and he jumped into next balcony over. She just stared at his beautiful physic of a male body. "Ladies." She heard Sai say as he walked into the other hotel room. "Give me some love; I have gotten kicked out of my bed." A little jealously uprooted in her emotions. She heard the ladies giggling at him.

"Karin," a voice she recognized very well, it was her Suigetsu. She turned around and was faced a handsome, but enraged boyfriend. Her red eyes roam upon his stature. His silver-gray hair was in disarray, his sea green eyes burned in anger. He was dressed in his usual casual urban style/skater style he picked up when he went to USA, his favorite Tokyo Girls Hoodie which was unzipped, an Infamous Habit Black shirt, a pair of Infamous Tokyo slim jeans and his favorite DC shoes. She loved it when he wore those pants. It scream to her 'SEXY.' She bit her lip.

Her boyfriend belongs to a rock band and that's how they met. It wasn't love at first sight; it was more like I hate you at first sight. Somewhat their relationship was still or somewhere along those lines of I hate you. She went with her best friend Juugo to his favorite rock band's concert and how ironically that Juugo knew the guitarist personally. Juugo and he were actually high school classmates. Since she was with Juugo they had backstage passes; she was able to become acquaintances at first then into wild ride as lovers later on. She shook her head, she was reminiscing about their relationship again. She needed a break from him, his overly baring personality and his jealously.

"Suigetsu," she replied.

"You were with another man weren't you?" he asked in deadly voice.

"We should take a break from each other," she said quickly.

---

He walked in and saw a beautiful lady looking out the window. She looked like she never age one bit. She was breathe-taking. He couldn't understand his father, why did he let go a gem like this slip through his hand. She was wearing a bright red summer kimono with white butterfly print. She looked so pale with that color against her skin; almost making her look ghostly. She had long black hair down to her waist. "Mother," he spoke softly making her turn away from the window. She looked at him; she had eyes the color of violet almost black. She smiled warmly at him. He walked towards her.

"My son what's wrong?" she asked soothingly. He sat next to her and began to lie down. He placed himself properly, so his head was in her lap. She began to run one of her hands through the beautiful raven hair. "What is bothering you my son?"

"It's nothing mother, I just wanted to really see you," he replied back.

"You seem so trouble," she sighed as she caressed through his raven locks. "Are Itachi and you fighting again?"

"No," he said quickly. She muffled a laugh out. Her sons will never change, they always have this sibling rivalry, but they were still close to each other comparing to their half-brother. There was a rip between them. "Its," he started, "Never mind." She continued to caress her youngest hair.

"Bottling it up will not fix it, Sasu-chan," she said dearly. He just stayed quiet. "It will eat you alive."

"Hn," he returned.

"There we go with you horrid habit again," she scolded him a little. She turned his head, so he was looking into his mother's eyes. "Sasu-chan."

"Have you ever wished a better turn out in life?" he questioned, the question had thrown her off.

"What you mean Sasu-chan? I don't understand what you are trying to ask me," she told him.

"What if you fought for father's love? You wouldn't feel so alone," he said softly.

She pulled him up, so he was sitting up now; his eyes were directed somewhere else. "Look at me my sweet Sasu-chan," she directed. He looked into his mother's eyes once more. "I am not lonely; I have Itachi and you and that's all I need." She pushed the bangs out of his face. "I can't live on what if Sasu-chan. I couldn't live like that," she explained.

"Ah I thought I would find you here little brother," a voice he knew very well. It was his other brother Itachi. He watched as his older brother entered the room.

"My other beloved son Itachi," she said smiling.

"Hello, mother," Itachi greeted her. "I came here to visit and be with you." The elder son sat at the other end of her.

She smile widen at the statement. "How did I end up blessed with two sweet sons," she said prideful. "I love you both dearly."

---

**Preview for next chapter:**

"You really want me to try this on?" she asked.

"Of course my darling," Mrs. Uchiha replied. She smiled at Mrs. Uchiha kindly, but her inner-self was dying to scream at Mrs. Uchiha. Only if she didn't agree, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now. "Well go try it." Mrs. Uchiha pushed into the dressing room area.

"Look what you got yourself into Sakura," she muttered to herself. She thought she was out of ear range when she was talking to herself.

"What did you say dear," Mrs. Uchiha asked her.

"Nothing," she quickly said entering a dressing room cubical. She began to undress herself. She pulled up the apricot shade strapless dress. She looked up into the full length mirror and she was completely blown away by the dress on her. She couldn't believe this was her. She looked for the tag and read to herself. '_Nicole Miller.'_She grasped at the price. She couldn't get this, but the dress she did pick out of all the rest was breathe-taking.

---

**Author's Notes:** I want to apologize for making you guys wait for a long time. My life has been kind of hectic by the end of the year. If you have school internship real job makes you have no life. LOL! I know that's no excuse, but guess what I did on my winter break while trying to finishing this chapter --- work and internship. NO FUN FOR ME. POOH!

**Fashion Notes:**  


Upper Playground: Contemporary Urban Wear. T-shirts and accessories by world famous artists, designers and graffiti legends. (Only in San Francisco)

http//www. upperplayground. com/ 06 / index.html

Fifty24SF: Men Hood: Tokyo Girls -- $100.00

https// Men27s Hoodies/details/5024SFHS24/b27b1f97cf6717782eca33fc5928b6cd/6794829

My brother bought me of these hoodies from there and it was a limited edition evergreen women's hoodies with bear skulls and vines embroider into it. Each clothing is unique with outrages artwork or graffiti. Check it out.

Infamous Habit Men's Shirt: Black -- $39.99

http:// www. tillys/ variants.aspx?prod123156100&ctlg010Guys&ctg021GuysLSShirts&parentctg021GuysLSShirts&rank5&size-1

Infamous Tokyo Men's Slim Jeans: Dark Vintage -- $39.99

http// www. tillys. com / tillys/ variants.aspx?prod130836865&ctlg010Guys&ctg060GuysJeans&parentctg060GuysJeans&rank12&size-1  
DC Court Graffik SE Men's shoes: Black/Battleship -- $59.99

http:// www. tillys. com/ tillys / variants.aspx?prod128050100&ctlg010Guys&ctg080GuysFootwear010Sneakers&parentctg080GuysFootwear&rank20&size-1

Please Review!!!

Please forgive me for my bad grammar.

Please Review!!! LOL!

Make me happy and want to write out the next chapter out quicker. HOPEFULLY!!

**  
And still looking for a beta-read.**

**E-chan Hidaka 1-23-08**


End file.
